In some subjects, an implant may be used to repair or replace an intracardiac valve. For example, a replacement valve and/or an annuloplasty ring may be used to repair a regurgitating mitral valve.
International Patent Application Publication WO/2017/187312, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus that includes an assembly of tubes, each one of the tubes being shaped to define a tube lumen. The apparatus further includes a plurality of tissue anchors, each one of the tissue anchors being disposed within a respective one of the tube lumens, an expandable annular structure coupled to the assembly of tubes, and a plurality of control wires coupled to the annular structure, configured to position the tubes for deployment of the tissue anchors from the tube lumens, by manipulating the annular structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,009 describes apparatus, including one or more valve support guide members configured to be delivered to one or more commissures of a native atrioventricular valve of a patient, one or more valve support anchors configured to be anchored to the one or more commissures of the native valve, a prosthetic valve support advanceable toward the native valve along the one or more valve support guide members and anchored to the native valve at least the one or more commissures, and a prosthetic valve configured to be coupled to the valve support. Other applications are also described.
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0179648 describes a system and process for placing a percutaneous valve device in a body lumen at the location of implantation. Anchors and placement wires or sutures are used to fix the implantation target and guide the device to the implantation site. The system and method are applicable to pre-assembled percutaneous valve devices as well as a modular prosthetic valve device, which modular device is also provided. The modular valve device comprises two or more device modules and is designed to be delivered unassembled and then assembled in the body lumen at or near the site where implantation occurs. The device modules may be assembled before or after the implantation target is fixed with the anchor, and then placed using the placement system in a manner similar to how a pre-assembled percutaneous valve device may be placed in accordance with the invention.
US Patent Application Publication 2012/0283757 describes apparatus for use with an implant configured to be coupled to cardiac tissue of a patient, the apparatus including: a tissue anchor including: a distal tissue coupling element configured to couple the tissue anchor to the cardiac tissue of the patient, and a proximal implant-receiving element configured to receive at least a portion of the implant and facilitate coupling of the implant to the tissue anchor. The proximal implant-receiving element includes an implant-restraining element coupled to a portion of the implant-receiving element, the implant-restraining element being configured to restrain the implant from separating from the implant-receiving element. Other applications are also described.
US Patent Application Publication 2012/0245604 describes a device, kit and method that may include or employ an implantable device (e.g., annuloplasty implant) and a plurality of tissue anchors. The implantable device is positionable in a cavity of a bodily organ (e.g., a heart) and operable to constrict a bodily orifice (e.g., a mitral valve). Each of the tissue anchors may be guided into precise position by an intravascularly or percutaneously techniques. Constriction of the orifice may be accomplished via a variety of structures, for example an articulated annuloplasty ring, the ring attached to the tissue anchors. The annuloplasty ring may be delivered in an unanchored, generally elongated configuration, and implanted in an anchored generally arched, arcuate or annular configuration. Such may approximate the septal and lateral (clinically referred to as anterior and posterior) annulus of the mitral valve, to move the posterior leaflet anteriorly and the anterior leaflet posteriorly, thereby improving leaflet coaptation to reduce mitral regurgitation.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0135967 describes a valve delivery device and method of use. In one embodiment, the device to deliver a valve prosthesis to a target tissue may include at least one anchor and at least one guide wire coupled to the anchor. The device has a fastener housing. The device may also include a first set of fasteners in said fastener housing, wherein the fasteners are movable from a first position to a second, tissue engagement position. The device may also include a second set of fasteners housed in the anchor to attach the anchor to the tissue, wherein the fasteners are movable from a first position to a second, tissue engagement position. The guide wire may be slidably received in the fastener housing and has a length sufficient to extend from the fastener housing to the target tissue site, wherein the guide wire is used to direct the fastener housing into place.
US Patent Application Publication 2015/0366556 describes a device for use in anchoring an implant, including anchors, sutures, implants, clips, tools, lassos, and methods of anchoring among other methods. Anchors as disclosed therein could be utilized to secure a coaptation assistance device, an annuloplasty ring, an artificial valve, cardiac patch, sensor, pacemaker, or other implants. The implant could be a mitral valve ring or artificial mitral valve in some embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,725 describes an apparatus for repairing a valve of a heart of a patient which includes an annulus and at least first and second leaflets. The apparatus includes an annuloplasty structure, a plurality of tissue anchors, and a plurality of flexible longitudinal guide members removably coupled to the structure. Each of the guide members is configured to facilitate anchoring of the annuloplasty structure to the annulus of the patient by a respective one of the anchors. The guide members are configured to be advanced toward the annulus simultaneously with the annuloplasty structure.
US Patent Application Publication 2014/0309730 describes a heart valve annulus repair device having a tissue engaging member and a plurality of anchors. The tissue engaging member includes a loop of wire. Each of the anchors has a pointy front end and a back end and a slot that runs in a front-to-back direction. The anchors are distributed about the loop of wire with the front ends of the plurality of anchors facing the heart valve annulus and with the loop of wire passing through the slots. The device further includes means for implanting the anchors into the heart valve annulus tissue so that the tissue engaging member becomes affixed to the heart valve annulus.
US Patent Application Publication 2013/0331930 describes systems for implanting annuloplasty rings and other prosthetic devices, which can comprise a plurality of microanchors, sutures threaded through the microanchors, the sutures passing through the prosthetic device, and individual microanchor guides, such as tubes or spears, for each microanchor that contain the microanchors during delivery and allow for positioning and deployment of the microanchors into annular tissue. The systems can also comprise a bracket that is temporarily coupled to the prosthetic device, holds the plurality of microanchor guides in position relative to one another and relative to the prosthetic device, and/or guides the sutures passing through the prosthetic device. The prosthetic device can include suture locking mechanisms to secure the prosthetic device to the sutures and to the implanted microanchors after the deployment devices have been removed.